Our Fairy Family
by NamineJamie
Summary: When Kuon Hizuri blames himself for his friend Rick's death, he decides to leave for Japan to become "Tsuruga Ren". Can he beat the darkness that he carries inside himself without the help of his family, or will it destroy him before he can return home? OC story, if you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Part 1 – The death of a loved one **

**Jamie POV  
***_thoughts are in italics and they are in present tense, unlike the rest of the story_*

I stared at the burning building, scared for what would now happen to me and Sarah. She was only five at the time, and I was only six. We had heard terrible stories about the orphan house, so maybe that's why we acted the way we did that day. But I'm not sure. From what I remember, in that moment, I was not worried about the orphan house, or what might happen to us. The only thought I had was "They're dead. I need to keep Sarah safe."

Our parents had been inside our apartment building arguing when it happened. Sarah and I were waiting impatiently for them across the street so that we could go and get ice cream. It was my birthday, and that was how we wanted to celebrate. Then, there was a loud boom, and the building burst into flames. Later, I learned that some pyromaniac had been playing with bombs and he blew up the place. Somehow, he was the only survivor from inside the building, but it almost would have been better for him if he had died, since he was sent to prison for life for the murder of the ten people who had died that day. The only people Sarah and I knew that died were our parents. We weren't very social, and everyone in the building knew us as the "poor children of those two weirdoes".

Eventually I came to my senses and I realized that Sarah and I had just been standing across from the building, holding hands and crying. I think that was the moment I realized we were orphans, and we were going to be taken to the orphan house. That thought terrified me, because I couldn't visualize myself, nor could I bear to visualize my poor little sister, living in such horrid conditions. When the fire continued to consume the building and people were beginning to gather I squeezed her hand and dragged her into a nearby alleyway, hoping that no one noticed the two young children at the scene of the fire.

I heard fire trucks and police sirens and even an ambulance heading towards the building, but I ignored them because I was still scared, crouched down holding the only thing precious I had left in the world in a dirty alley filled with bugs, and she was crying her heart out in my arms. She had always loved our parents more than I. I could never make myself love them because of the way they treated us and each other, and the only reason that I didn't stand up to them was because I was a small child, and I needed them to care for me and Sarah. She was so pure hearted that she let herself believe that they loved us and they just had odd ways of showing it. I never once contradicted her, as I wanted her to be as happy as possible.

We stayed on the ground in the dirt for hours after all of the people had already gone on their way. I didn't doubt that nobody knew Sarah and I existed anymore. The only people who knew us were our parents and the people who lived in the apartment building, and they were all dead. Sure, there was proof of our existence in hospitals, but what good did that do us? We had no living relatives to run to. I was trying to formulate a plan of action, but nothing came to mind besides going to that wretched orphan house or starving to death in the alley. Even though Sarah and I had always been remarkably intelligent, since we both taught ourselves ad we were already on the fifth grade curriculum, I still didn't have the mind or the working abilities of an adult, so we could not care for ourselves. In that moment, we were just scared little children who did not know what to do.

Suddenly, a man walked into the alley. He did not look very old, I would have said thirty five at the very oldest. He had blonde hair, a bit longer than the length I had seen on most of the men in our building, and blue eyes that sparkled like those of a young child. He was very tall, with long legs, and he stood in such a way that it accented his height. His cloths looked expensive, which made me question why he was in this part of town. _Maybe he is in the mafia?_ I continued to examine his clothing for any indication that he had a weapon or something else that could severely harm us. Sarah, who had stopped crying after about an hour but had stayed hidden in my arms, looked up at him. He was very obviously staring at us.

"It appears that we have been found, Onee-chan. But I don't believe he is one of the representatives from the orphan house." I whispered in Sarah's ear. I knew that Onee-chan means big sister and we were in California, not Japan, but Sarah and I were both very into manga and anime, and we had both decided to call the other Onee-chan when we were probably three and four, because we both liked the nickname and she didn't want to be called Imoto-chan.

"Hello girls." The man said, smiling at us. His whole demeanor screamed child-like, but maybe I was just imagining things.

When we just stared at him blankly, without responding, he sat down next to us in the dirt to try again. "What are the two of you sitting in this dirty alley for? Aren't your parents wondering where you are? It's already nine o'clock."

_Nine o'clock? I hadn't even noticed it was dark out! We've been sitting in the alley for almost nine hours… Man, how time flies._

"Fire…" Sarah said quietly. I stared at her in shock. It was the first word she had spoken since our parents died. I smiled, glad that she seemed emotionally stable enough to answer the odd man's question.

"Oh gosh… Did you… lose anyone close to you in that fire earlier today?" the man asked, his childishness being replaced with sympathy.

I replied before Sarah could say anything that would make this man send us off to the orphan house. "Why do you want to know? We don't know you and we shouldn't talk to strangers, because that's what mother taught us. Besides, how do we know that you aren't a pervert, or a pedophile, or something else along those lines, like a serial killer?" I said, staring him in the eyes all the while.

I had expected him to flinch, or show some negative emotion, but he just smiled and his eyes sparkled with the same childish glint that I had seen earlier. My vocabulary especially seemed to amuse him, as he laughed under his breath for a few seconds before replying.

"I suppose the name Kuu Hizuri wouldn't ring a bell, would it?" he asked, still smiling, although now he looked like a little kid a Christmas.

_Kuu Hizuri? As in the famous Hollywood actor who started out in Japan? No way! He's got to be bluffing!Although… looking at him… there are definite similarities… But Kuu Hizuri is so popular and well known, what is he doing here? And why would he talk to two random children hiding in an alley? This doesn't make sense, yet it makes perfect sense._

"Hmm… I think I've heard of Kuu Hizuri before…" I say, smiling.

"Yea! We've seen all the movies that aren't rated R that you've starred in! You're amazing!" Sarah exclaims happily, suddenly very energetic and smiling, since Kuu is her favorite actor ever. I, for one, prefer Johnny Depp, but Kuu comes in a very close second.

"Well, now that you know who I am, might I ask who you young ladies are?" Kuu asks, seeming happy about how energetic Sarah is about his acting.

"I'm Jamie Orr and I just turned six today." I say.

"I'm Sarah Orr and I'm five, but I'll turn six in July." Sarah adds.

"Well then, back to my initial question. Did your parents die in the fire today?"

Sarah visibly deflates as I answer quietly. "Yes…"

"Well then, you like to come home with me? You both look quite cold and you are filthy from the dirt in the alley. It would be no problem for the two of you to move into our spare room, and I'm sure you're both tired and hungry from sitting here all day. Also, my son is very shy and he is eight, so you two would probably get along with him quite well, because he needs friends and you seem quite introverted yourselves."

"Really?" Sarah asks quietly, fearing that he was pulling some cruel joke.

"Of course!" The little kid at Christmas grin was back.

"Let me talk to my sister for a moment before we go with you." I said.

We walked a few feet away down the alley and hid behind a giant trash bin to talk.

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Sarah said.

"How do we know we can trust him? I know he's your favorite actor, but that does not automatically make him a good person." I replied.

"We don't know that we can trust him, but I'm really hungry Onee-chan, and a bed sounds so nice right now. It's not like we really had a plan for what we would do if mom and dad… died, and I don't want to go to the orphan house anymore than you do. Besides, if we don't go with him and we end up at the orphan house, we'll probably be separated." She said, a few tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

I quickly wiped her tears away and hugged her. "Okay, we will go with him, because I'm hungry as well and he seems trustworthy enough, but if he hurts you or does anything to you, then… **he's dead**." I said, practically growling the last two words. Sarah giggled and I smiled. We walked back over to Kuu, holding hands in an subconscious effort to make sure we stayed together.

"Okay, Onee-chan and I will go with you." I told him. He glanced at our held hands, smiled, but didn't question my improper use of the nickname. Since I was older than her, I had assumed he would point out that it should be Imoto-chan, but he didn't say anything about it, which made me smile.

"Well then, if you're coming with me, let's get going!" Kuu exclaimed. I still couldn't get over how childishly he behaved. He swept us into his arms and ran out of the alley to a black car parked right outside. He hopped into the front seat, shut the door, and then tossed the two of us into the back seat, where we promptly buckled up.

**A/N- **Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan-fiction, so please tell me what you think. Do you hate Jamie and Sarah? Love them? I'm hoping the latter, but either way, please just review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me if you think anyone is OOC and I'll try to do better in the next chapter. I'm open to any recommendations about things to change or ways to improve. This story is something that my 'Onee-chan' and I came up with late one night at a sleepover. (The only part of myself I put into Jamie was caller her younger sister Onee-chan, because I honestly don't like the nickname Imoto-chan very much, so I call my sister Onee-chan, even though she's younger than me by a few months.) She and I were talking about Skip Beat! at about two in the morning, and it irritated our friend (who was sleeping on the floor) to death when we came up with this, especially because we made her a character. Now that I'm typing it though, she wants a character in it, so expect some more OCs soon, maybe within the next ten chapters. I already have the next six chapters written down, I just have to add details and type them, so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Again I say Please Review! and I apologize for the long A/N.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 part 2 – Meeting the Family**

**Jamie POV**  
*_thoughts are in italics and in present tense, unlike the rest of the story_*

Kuu drove away from the alley towards his home, and he quickly turned on the CD player. We were shocked when we realized it was a Vocaloid CD and the first song was one of my favorites, The Bird that Crosses the Stars. When it began, Sarah and I sang along.

"kono sora no hate ni  
mukashi mukashi, koko to yoku nita  
inochi ni afureru  
hoshi ga atta to iu

hito wa yokubou ni obore yagate  
sekai wa iki o suru no o yameta

nagai, nagai toki ga nagare

kikoeta no wa  
anata ga, anata ga  
watashi o yobu koe

watashi wa tori ni nari  
tooku, tooku habataiete yuku  
iku sen no hoshi o koe  
anata no moto e

karada wa moetsuki  
hai ni natte kiete itte mo  
kokoro wa toki o koe  
yakusoku no basho e tobu

jibun no sugata mo omoidasezu  
kasuka na jiga wa dare ni mo miezu

nagai, nagai toki ga nagare  
tadori tsuita  
anata ga, anata ga  
machi tsuzuketa hoshi

kimi to boku ga umareta basho  
koko ni onaji namae o tsukeyou

futari no kokoro wa  
hitotsu ni nari, hikari ni natta  
subete no inochi ga  
mata umareru you ni

onaji ayamachi o  
mou ni do to wa okasanai you  
watashi wa ai no uta  
koko de utai tsuzukeru"

Kuu clapped when we were finished. "You two have very beautiful voices." He said, grinning in his childish manner, which I was beginning to grow accustomed to.

"Thank you." We replied, blushing.

We continued to sing along with the songs that we recognized, and after about half an hour, we arrived at the Hizuri home.

Or should I say mansion?

It was huge! The building itself was black, but there were so many bright colors accenting everything on the house that it seemed like a very happy place. From where we were positioned at the side of the house, I could see a pool, a tennis court, a beautiful garden that resembled a maze, and even a private beach! Sarah and I just stood and gawked at the house for a moment, because we were used to living in a cramped apartment where we had to share a tiny bed in a room that resembled the a closet, and seeing something like this amazed us.

"Impressed?" Kuu asked us, smiling.

We just nodded, still not trusting ourselves to speak.

Kuu just laughed at our reactions.

"Can… Can we go explore the garden before we head inside?" Sarah asked shyly.

"Of course!"

We smiled and rushed towards the garden. Most of the flowers there appeared to be roses, although there were some flowers there that I had never seen before. We walked through the garden slowly, heading towards the center. On our way we were silent, just simply observing our surroundings and enjoying ourselves, feeling caught in a dream-like state. The garden was full of life, and it amazed me. I noticed squirrels nesting up in trees, crickets chirping while resting on leaves, little caterpillars eating a late night snack, and my favorite, a rabbit curled up in a ball under the bush. All of the creatures were affecting the garden in some way, and they all lived there in peace. I decided then that my favorite part of the house was the garden.

When we reached the center of the garden, it was a perfect circle with benches spread around the edge, and a small lake in the very middle. Sarah and I sat down at the edge of the lake and stared at the moon's reflection on the water. We were young an innocent, so we were some of the few people that could see the water and moonlight fairies dancing together on top of the reflection. The fairies saw us, and when they realized we could see them, they began to dance around us. Sarah and I laughed, and held out our hands for the fairies to dance on. After a few minutes, we decided that we needed to head back to Kuu. So we walked back towards the mansion, holding hands for what felt like the millionth time that day. We were unusually clingy towards one another, probably because we were the only people that we could get close to. Once our parents died, it must have amplified the clinginess so that we were even more fearful than before of being separated.

Kuu smiled as we walked out of the garden. He was standing ourside of the door to the house, waiting for us.

"Welcome home!" he exclaimed.

"Welcome home?" we asked. We had expected him to just keep us here for the night, and then ship us off to the orphan house, but the way he said that made it sound as if he was intending on keeping us.

"Of course! Since you have nowhere else to go, and I really like the two of you, you can be my daughters! You will live here with me, my beautiful wife, and my perfect son! So call me Father! Or you can call me Otou-san, since you seem to prefer Japanese nicknames."

"So… you're adopting us?" Sarah asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry… Otou-san, could you please not adopt us? I want Sarah and I to keep our ties to our family, even though they weren't wonderful, it'd feel like we were killing them off ourselves if we were taken in by someone else and got rid of our last names. We would love to stay here and have you as our father and call you and your wife Otou-san and Okaa-san, but just please don't adopt us…" I knew that my logic was flawed in that moment, but for some reason all of my being was screaming at me not to be adopted, even though I would have been more than happy for this man to have been my real father.

Sarah stared at me, shocked that her question would bring out such a strong reaction from me. She understood that I had my reasons though, even if I didn't know them yet, so she just squeezed my hand and smiled at me. _It's nice having a near telepathic link with your sister._

"If you do not wish to be adopted, then I will of course not force you to legally become my daughter. I understand your need to keep a link to your family, although in every aspect except the legal one and the family name one, the two of you will be my daughters!" he said. I smiled, glad that he was such an optimist. There were too many pessimists in the world.

"Now then, let's go introduce you to your new mother and brother!" Kuu dramatically kicked open the door and stepped inside the threshold. I noticed that there were no servants in this giant house the second I walked in, so I quickly closed the door behind me. Then I turned around, saw the entryway, and gasped, along with Sarah.

If we thought the outside of the house was amazing, the inside was extravagant. There was a giant crystal chandelier right above our heads as we followed Kuu's example by taking off our shoes and walking into what appeared to be a media room. The 'media room' was painted a very pretty gold color, not too yellow and bright, but not too dark either. It was very pretty. The two couches placed in front of the **giant** flat screen TV were the same color, and the carpet was black. The carpet was one of those carpets that looked and felt like very soft animal fur, and it covered the whole floor, except the edges, where you could see the mahogany hard wood floor peeking out. Surrounding the TV was two eight foot tall shelves, both stuffed full of movies. There also appeared to be a surround sound system in the room hooked up to the TV, which I realized was playing Cloudy Moon, a drama that Kuu starred in.

I had seen the drama multiple times, so I continued to survey the room. Off on the side I could see where this room connected to the kitchen, which appeared to hold five refrigerators, which I could not understand. Who needs that many refrigerators? I also noticed that there were a lot of cabinets, and I was willing to bet that most of them were stuffed with food. I had always heard that Kuu was a glutton, and I guessed that the purpose of the excessive refrigerators and cabinets were because of his eating habits. All of the appliances in the kitchen were stainless steel, and the floor in the kitchen was black, matching the floor in the 'media room'. The walls of the kitchen were a light blue color that reminded me of the sky on a sunny day. I couldn't see much else in there except for a bar from my position in the media room.

I heard a noise that did not come from the TV, and I refocused on my closer surroundings. It was then that I noticed the women and boy on one of the couches. They were staring at us and I blushed, wondering how long I had been zoned out while they stared. Sarah seemed equally as startled as me by their staring, so they must not have been looking for very long.

The woman was obviously beautiful. I presumed that she was Julie Hizuri, since I had always heard that she was the most beautiful women in the modeling industry and her husband, otherwise known as Kuu, often had to chase away young fan boys. She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and green eyes that appeared to be searching through my soul. I then shifted my focus to the boy. He must be the eight year old son Kuu was talking about. Kuu was right about him being shy, since the second I looked into his deep blue eyes he looked away, blushing. Sarah smiled and blushed a little when she saw his reaction to us. He had blonde hair like his parents, and he appeared to have his father's lean, tall figure and long legs. When he got older he would probably be quite handsome, but right then he looked very small, shy, and adorable. It made me smile.

Once I had cataloged everyone's appearances, I realized that they looked similar to some magical creatures that Sarah and I had seen earlier that night. "Are you all fairies? Because you are all unnaturally beautiful." I said shyly.

They all stared at me for a moment to see if I was serious, then they laughed at my innocence. I turned bright red and attempted to hide my embarrassment. I smiled shyly, covering into my shell more and more each second these mysterious people didn't talk. Sarah appeared to be getting shyer as well, as her hold on my hand increased.

Kuu picked us up again when he and his family were done laughing and he walked over to the couch and sat down, putting Sarah and I between him and Kuon. Julie and Kuon must have sensed our nervousness, because they smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Julie Hizuri, Kuu's wife. You girls can call me Mother or Okaa-san if you would like." She said.

"H-Hi… I'm K-Kuon." They boy said, quickly looking away when he began to blush again.

"You'll have to excuse Kuon, girls. He isn't around people his own age very much. He is around pretty girls his age even less." Julie said. This made all of us blush, while Kuu and Julie just laughed.

"Yay for our family!" Kuu exclaimed, pulling us all into a hug. We laughed.

Afterwards, we helped Kuu cook dinner while Julie and Kuon watched, since they had been banned from the kitchen. Julie was banned for not being able to cook and forcing too much food down Kuon's throat when he didn't eat enough, and Kuon was banned because he made a mess whenever he attempted to cook.

By the time dinner was over, I realized why there were so many cabinets and refrigerators in the kitchen. Kuu had eaten enough food for fifty people! Kuon barely ate anything, which I understood, since I had been told while cooking about how Julie used to force him to eat far too much terrible food. Julie, Sarah and I each had a plate full of food, and then I helped myself to an extra roll. We had eaten chicken, macaroni and cheese, ham, peas, mashed potatoes, and rolls for dinner, and the roll and macaroni were by far my favorite parts. Kuon seemed to favor the chicken, while Sarah liked the rolls, Julie liked the macaroni, and Kuu just liked everything.

**A/N**- I got two chapters typed in one day! I'm so proud of myself! I'll probably never get this much up at once again, since testing and competitions and stuff are coming up very soon. I hope anyone who reads this story loves it, because it's so fun to write. I want to say that the reason it says Chapter 1 part one, chapter one part 2, is because when I wrote this, the first chapter that I wrote down actually makes up the first three chapters that I'm gonna type, so each chapter will probably be three parts, although I'm not sure. I love anyone who reads this and I again request for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 part 3 – Desert, a Movie, & Memories**

**Disclaimer- **I just realized that I've not put a disclaimer yet! I'm sorry! I now need to point out to the extreme that I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT, because if I did, I would keep Kuon all to myself and you would know nothing about him. (Also, I do not own any of the characters of this story, except for Sarah and Jamie... well, not Sarah… my Onee-chan owns her… but I do own Jamie. Howl's Moving Castle is not mine either.)

**Jamie POV**  
*_thoughts are in italics and in present tense, unlike the rest of the story_*

Once everyone had eaten their fill of dinner, we had the desert that I had prepared when no one was looking and Kuu and Sarah were too busy with dinner to notice. I set an angel food cake cupcake in front of Kuon, a mini chocolate cake in front of Julie, a small sugar cookie cake with extra icing in front of Sarah, a very large red velvet cake in front of Kuu and a medium sized cookie cake with extra icing and happy birthday written small enough that only someone sitting in front of the cake could see it in front of myself. I didn't quite understand how I cooked so much without anyone noticing, but it may have been because the kitchen was as large as some people's houses with one of the three ovens in a little nook off to the side of the kitchen and I finished my part of dinner preparation much faster than my Onee-chan and Otou-san.

When everyone saw the deserts, they smiled at me, and Kuu and Julie both gave me hugs while Kuu exclaimed about what wonderful children he had and Julie attempted to calm him down after saying her thanks for the cake. He was such an Otou-baka (idiot parent). When I gave Kuon his desert, he smiled and blushed, murmuring thanks for giving him a portion that he could actually eat. Then I put my cake at my seat and went to give Sarah hers. Sarah seemed very excited when I put the cookie cake in front of her, since we didn't get sweets much at home, and she said "happy birthday" very quietly.

"What? Happy birthday?" everyone said, apparently hearing Sarah.

"Umm… Yea, I'm turning six today… I told Otou-san that when he asked who I was." I said quietly.

Kuu looked very embarrassed when he said "Oh, you did, didn't you?"

Julie glared at him. "And you just happened to forget this? That's not very responsible you know. You're always the one who says to remember everything."

"H-Happy birthday J-James." Kuon said quietly, still blushing. I smiled at him and said "Thank you" quietly.

"Awww… He came up with a nickname for her already… It's so adorable!" Julie said.

"Happy birthday!" Kuu and Julie chimed, realizing that they hadn't said it yet.

To be honest, until Sarah mentioned it, I had forgotten it was my birthday. I must have written the happy birthday on my cake without realizing it, and even that hadn't made me think about what day it was. It was probably just because so much had happened that day. It felt like years worth of stuff had all been packed into one day, and it made my head spin just trying to think about it all. I felt older, but not age-wise. More… maturity-wise.

By then, Sarah and I had grown more comfortable around our new family, and calling them Otou-san, Okaa-san, and Nii-chan felt natural. Even though we actually hadn't called Kuon Nii-chan yet… Probably because he spoke so little. Everyone finished with their deserts, and Julie insisted that she and Kuon should clean up, since they couldn't help cook the "wonderful dinner" that we made. Once they finished with the dishes and we all attempted to decide what to do next, Kuon suggested a movie and there was a unanimous decision to watch one in the media room.

Once we got into the media room, we had no idea what to watch. Nobody really seemed to care, so everyone voted that since it was my birthday, I got to pick the movie. I dragged Sarah over to the movie case with me, because there was no way I was picking a movie alone. After a few minutes of searching, we finally found one of my top five favorite movies of all time, Howl's Moving Castle. Kuu smiled at our choice, already knowing Sarah and my affinity for Japanese things, and took the movie, setting up the DVD player and surround sound system.

Then we all settled onto the main couch. Kuu sat on the edge so that he could put his popcorn and drink onto the couch end table, then Kuon sat next to him, seemingly afraid of Julie, who had popcorn on the other end of the couch. He must have been afraid that she would make him eat some. I pitied him. Having parents who… were like Sarah and my former parents sucked, but having parents who stuffed their love down your throat may have sucked just as much, only on a different level. I sat next to Kuon, which made him blush. He really seemed nervous around me and Sarah. Maybe our new parents were right and he thought we were cute? I laughed in my head at that ridiculous thought. It's not that we weren't cute… It's just that these people were all beautiful, and it was hurting my self-esteem, and even the few girls that Kuon had seen had to be just as beautiful as him and the rest of his family. Sarah was on my other side, holding my hand. I guessed that holding hands was going to become the norm for us, since it seemed to bring both of us so much comfort. Julie was next to Sarah with her arm around her in a half hug. I realized that Kuu was doing the same to Kuon. Slowly, Kuon took my hand and smiled, and in that moment I realized that our new family was going to be very close, and I **loved** it.

When the movie reached the war scenes, Sarah and I flinched every time a bomb went off. The noise was too similar to the one we had heard earlier that day, when the world we knew blew to pieces. Sarah and I were still holding hands, and that's probably the only thing that kept us from crying again, from the shock of what had happened in such a short amount of time. Kuon was still holding my other hand as well, and he squeezed it each time I flinched, trying to comfort me without words. It was a nice effort, but Sarah still calmed me down more than anything.

After the movie was over, and we had said our goodnights, complete with goodnight hugs, Julie showed us to our room, which was right next to Kuon's on the second floor. Kuu's and Julie's room was on the first floor, as they said that they had always thought it best, in this aspect at least, to give their child, uh, children, some space.

The room was silver, with two king beds with black sheets. This room was the first I had seen in the house without a black floor, but it had the same type of rug as the media room, only white. There was a door to a very large bathroom on the left side of the room, and what looked like a door to a walk in closet was next to it. There was a night stand on either side of both the beds, which were at the 1/3 and 2/3 marks of the back wall of the room. There was a balcony between the two beds with a table and chairs set up on it, and there were windows with little window seats halfway between the beds and the side walls. I really liked the room, and Sarah seemed to approve as well.

We had no cloths to change into, but after we had both taken our showers we found large, comfortable looking tee-shirts on the ends on each of our beds. They fit on us like nightgowns, and it was nice. We silently decided to sleep together that night and so we both climbed into the bed on the right side of the room. We were facing each other, and our positions had us placed lose together, even though there was plenty of room in the bed. Sarah was one of those people who could fall asleep very quickly, but I was one of those people who laid in bed for hours before finally drifting off into dreamland. Therefore, when Sarah began to have a nightmare, I realized immediately and grabbed her hand, calming her down.

She sighed contentedly in her sleep and I smiled. It was so easy to make her happy, and her being happy improved my mood, until I began to wonder what her nightmare was about. I had a very strong feeling that it was about our parents, and that made me sad. Our parents had been abusive, especially towards Sarah, so I never understood how she could love them so much, but she did love them, so I never argued with her about them. I remembered one instance when they were drunk…

"_You idiot! Whadda ya mean you didn't pay the f***ing bills?" my father exclaimed._

"_Well, I was too bust taking care of these two stupid children that you insisted we have!" my mother yelled back._

_Sarah and I were watching from the corner of the room. They had been arguing for an hour, continuously changing what they were arguing about, but we didn't dare move, just in case they noticed us and decided to get us involved. Any hopes we had of escaping from the argument unnoticed were dashed when our mother turned to glare at us. She grabbed Sarah by the hair and I screamed at her to let Sarah go, but she just slapped me across the face, hard enough that I saw stars, and she grabbed a belt from off one of the chairs._

"_This one kept trying to get me to listen to her new song, and I couldn't focus on getting anything done, so if you wanna yell at anyone, then yell at her!" Our mother exclaimed, holding Sarah and the belt out towards out father, who was getting even more drunk by the minute. I was stuck on the floor, as our mother's slap had been very, very hard, and it had taken away my ability to think properly and move._

_Our father took Sarah and the belt, and began to beat her on the legs, very harshly with the belt. Somewhere in my subconscious, I noticed that the belt was leather. I also noticed that there was blood running down her legs. "Blood?" I thought, shocked._

_I regained my senses very quickly at the sight of blood and I stood up, grabbing my sister away from my father, and yelling "leave her alone!" Then I ran into our room to bandage Sarah's legs. I could hear our parents beginning to argue again in another room. Sarah was hurt horribly, but I was able to bandage her up well enough with the first aid kit we kept in our room for days like this. _

I blinked and opened my eyes, coming back to reality. That had happened about two years ago, when I was four. It was a good thing that Sarah and I were bright for our age, because if not, I wouldn't have known how to bandage her properly and she would have bled to death.

Remembering them that way made me almost… glad that they were gone. They were such horrid people, maybe they deserved to die. I couldn't make myself believe that though. I sighed, and looked at Sarah. She looked very content and peaceful. I wanted to feel that way to, so I focused on going to sleep, squeezing her hand once to comfort myself and give myself a small tie to reality. After a few minutes, I miraculously fell asleep, not afraid of the next day for the first time since I could remember.

**A/N-** Hi again readers! (Not that I have any readers yet… so I'm really not writing this for anyone… sigh) If anyone reads this story in the future, I would like to say thank you for reading this far and I hope that you don't hate the story. If anyone reads this and has any comments or recommendations on what I might should do later on, then just tell me, please. Also, please review. I have no reviews and it makes me rather sad. Although, even if I have no readers, I'll still continue to write this because my friends and I love it. A few of the characters have some things to say. (I'll probably never do this again, but I wanna try having the characters say things at the end, because I always find it amusing when other authors do it)

**Kuon:** I wasn't this shy as a child… *gives me evil look that Kyoko's evil spirits love*

**Me:** Well, the author never says a lot about you as a child, except what that Otou-baka of yours tells Kyoko when she has to make you as a character, and I can't trust his judgment of you, so I had to design my own version of the child you. So I know that you are likely OOC.

**Kuu: **Hi! I'm so happy that I get two more children! YAY! *hugs Jamie, Sarah, and Kuon*

**Me:** Wow…

**Kuon, Jamie, and Sarah:** We can't breathe… *Julie grabs her husband off of their children*

**Julie:** Kuu, the children need to breathe to live. *Kuu pouts*

**Me:** Well, anyways… I'll let Sarah and Jamie take it away.

**Sarah and Jamie:** Hi everybody! We're so excited about our family, and this story, so review for the author, because nobody besides her 'sister' reading the story is making her rather depressed, and it's creepy. * Kuon nods in agreement* *I hug Kuon and am stared at by everyone*

**Everyone:** Bye! (**Me:** Kuon sends his love to everyone who reviews!) *call ended before Kuon can say anything alse*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 part 1 – The Magical Clearing**

**Me:** Hi people! I would like to thank my first ever reviewer, Leilasecret. Thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy to know that my friends are not the only ones reading my story!

**Kuon: **NamineKagamineHizuri does not own Skip Beat!, she only owns any original plot and Jamie.

**Sarah:** Ha! She doesn't even own me!

**Me:** Well… that's because you own yourself… even though you haven't told me about anything to do with you since you like the way I'm doing it so far… *pout* Onee-chan, if you're reading this, I'm going to try to get you to write a POV for yourself later. Just so you know. *evil laugh*

**Kuon and Kyoko: **Well, here's the next chapter!

**Jamie POV**  
*_thoughts are in italics and in present tense, unlike the rest of the story_*

It had been six years since our parents died and we had been taken in by the Hizuri family when Kuu told us we were taking a trip to Kyoto as a family.

He had a movie that he was shooting for, and so the rest of us put our schedules on hold to go with him on that… "Vacation", he called it. It wasn't really a vacation, since he was working, but it was as close as we'd ever had to one.

At that time, I was 12, Sarah was 11, and Kuon was 14. We were all stuck in that awkward adolescent phase where we were changing and everyone around us felt the need to comment on it. Although, their need to comment may have been because we weren't around other children our age very much, so we didn't know what to expect, and we were turning into "little grown-ups", as Julie put it.

We were changing, and our heights were suddenly shooting up as well. I, who had always been quite tall, shot up to 5'6'', and Sarah, who had always been kind of short, though it flustered her sometimes, was around 5'2''ish. Kuon was already up to 5'9'', which made me wonder how tall he was going to be as an adult.

Sarah and my hair were also beginning to curl, even though it had been naturally strait before. I may not have mentioned before, but Sarah and I had dark brown hair, which she kept a bit shorter than shoulder length, and I kept a few inches longer than shoulder length. I had green eyes, and she had very light blue ones.

Another change to our appearance was we were beginning to grow breasts, and Sarah and I were shocked to discover that we were both small A-cups. This only shocked us because our mother had really big breasts, but that may have been because she was a prostitute before she married out original father. This really made us wonder about what type of people our birth parents were. From what we knew, they were not very pleasant people.

Kuon was having more trouble than Sarah and I, but his problems were more than those of a normal adolescent. Everyone in the acting industry knew of the famous "children of Kuu", and it was causing horrible amounts of pressure on Kuon. Whereas everyone loved Sarah and me because we were natural-born actresses, even though we were really Orr's and not Hizuri's, Kuon was a purebred Hizuri, and everyone expected him to soar above their already high expectations.

It made it even worse that Sarah and I were getting plenty of job offers, and we had a steady stream of them ever since we joined the industry when I was 8 and Sarah was 7, while Kuon just kept getting fired. He could not bend his will to obey the directors, because we wanted to be as good as Otou-san, and he wanted to be that good as fast as possible, which made him behave as if he knew more than the countless directors he attempted to work with, and while that was going on he had to watch us, his little sisters, rise to stardom. I felt really bad about the situation, but I didn't have as clue as to what to do about it.

Also, other actors hadn't been very nice to Kuon. They all said that the only reason he got any roles was because of who his father was. This angered Kuon so much that he would just stay in his room, curled up and shaking with anger, but he was far too nice at the time to do anything about it. He was depressed, and he was beginning to fall into a pit that even Sarah and I, the two people who had grown closest to him over the past few years, couldn't save him from.

That thought scared us, because we didn't want to lose our brother, whose existence we held so close to our hearts. Being with him and our new family had brought such happiness that it had swept away all of the horrible feelings brought on by our birth family. If the new family that we had grown to love almost as much as we cared for each other began to fall apart… We didn't know what we would do if that happened.

I may have been even more heartbroken than Sarah if Kuon did fall into the abyss, because I, embarrassingly, had developed a form of… "Brother Complex", Sarah called it. I felt as close to him as I did to Sarah, yet it was somehow different. I had sworn Sarah to secrecy about her theory of a brother complex, because it was just to embarrassing for anyone except my Onee-chan to know about it.

The trip for Kyoto was planned for the next day, so we, the kids, were all packing. Julie and Kuu had packed the day before, because they had work that they could not miss.

Sarah and I packed cloths, just a few outfits each, since we really didn't like cloths and designing outfits very much and we could just rewash the cloths and then wear the outfits that we packed again. Julie wouldn't be happy, since she was a model, but we didn't care a lot. In fact, we always enjoyed listening to her rants about cloths, they were quite funny.

Kuon probably packed even simpler cloths than us. We all picked a few books that we liked and put them at the top of our suitcases, because we all got bored quite quickly, and books helped with that problem. On top of the books were that stones that Kuu bought all of us last time he went to Kyoto.

We had only been living with the Hizuri's for a year at the time, but he still brought as much stuff for Sarah and me as he brought for Kuon. Most of the gifts were cloths or food, but the gifts that were all of our favorites were the "magic" stones. They changed color when they were held up in the sunlight, and for some reason, holding them hade you feel like your pain was lessoning when you were sad. Kuon's stone was blue, and it turned purple. Sarah's stone was red, and it turned yellow. I thought that my stone was the coolest, because its colors were polar opposites. The stone was black, but it turned white in the light.

Right as we all finished packing and headed into the media room, we heard a noise. Kuu and Julie burst through the door, laughing.

"Were you racing again?" Kuon asked nonchalantly, leaning against the couch that Sarah and I were sitting on.

"You bet! The three of you should join us next time; it could be the Hizuri Family Race 2000!" Kuu exclaimed.

"Umm... Otou-san, I hate to burst you bubble, but since Sarah and I aren't legally Hizuri's, that name wouldn't work…" I said quietly.

"Who cares? You and Sarah are still honorary members of our family!" he replied, smiling with that childish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, well okay." I said, blushing. I looked over and saw Sarah blushing a little as well. We still weren't used to so much love.

That night, we went to bed early, anxiously awaiting the next morning, when we would be on our first ever plane ride.

***********************time skip to the next morning*************************

When we woke up, we immediately had to change, eat breakfast, and then sit in the back seat of the car while we were driven to the airport. At the time, we were still half asleep.

At the airport, we boarded a private plane with some of the major actors from the movie Kuu was in. They were all very nice to Kuon, Sarah and me, even though we were all too sleepy to engage them in conversation. We were given coffee and it gave the tree of us enough energy to wake up.

During the plane ride, Sarah and I sat in window seats facing each other with a table in between us, and we were listening to our IPods. We were staring out the window; just observing the world below, while listening to Vocaloid music and out favorite anime soundtracks, including Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, and Death Note.

Kuon was sitting next to me, also listening to his IPod, but he just seemed to be avoiding talking to Kuu's coworkers. I took his hand and smiled at him. He just seemed so depressed, like he needed someone to comfort him. He smiled sadly back at me and I pulled my stone out of my pocket, where I had moved it when I decided I could not stand to have it in the suitcase.

I held the stone out to him and he genuinely smiled at me with his heart-stopping smile, pulling out his stone. I poked Sarah with my foot and she saw us, so she pulled out her stone as well. We all held our stones out towards the window as the sun came out from behind a cloud and I felt the aura around us brighten as the stones changed colors.

Little fairies were dancing in the sunlight and I smiled at them. Kuon, who was not longer innocent enough to see fairies, smiled when he saw the smiles Sarah and I had on our faces from the magical creatures. From that point onward, the plane ride was very enjoyable.

**A/N-  
Me: **I'm sorry if the puberty explanation from Jamie was awkward,I just thought thatmaybe doing that would explain more about how the main characters look, but it ended up being weird. I apologize. *bows in a dogeza* Also, I apologize for straying off topic so much! I'm a horrid person! Also, this chapter is shorter than the others… So I must also apologize for that… I was gonna make it longer… But then I realized I needed to get to bed pretty soon unless I want to bomb our band performance tomorrow…. So it appears chapter 2 is gonna be four parts…

**Kuon: **All of you girls are weird are weird. Jamie, Namine, and Sarah, all three of you.

**Jamie and Sarah:** So, is this you admitting that you cannot understand us? Hmm? Is that why you were shy when you first met us?

**Kuon:** *blushes lightly* N-No! That's not the reason at all! The author wrote me that way, remember? I had no control over my actions…

**Me:** Yea, but I talked to Kuu, and I decided that I would believe him a little about some aspects of your character, and the shyness was one of the only flaws he listed, although he made it sound like a compliment.

**Kuon:** Grr (_I shall have to have a serious talk with father later…)_

**Everyone:** Laughs at Kuon's facial expression.

**Kuon:** Please review… (**Me:** Tell them what they will receive, Kuon!) And you will get a curse doll, made by Maria. Maria…? Why is Maria mentioned? She isn't even in the story yet!

**Maria:** But Ren-kun! NamineKagamineHizuri and I are friends, and we host the black magic club together, so I promised that I'd make curse dolls so that people would review and make her happy! *smiles* (**Everyone:** So cute… Bye!)


End file.
